


one of these nights

by leviosuga



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, kai is just sleepy, maybe ooc? who knows for sure, pretty short fluff, soobin is nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 11:30:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviosuga/pseuds/leviosuga
Summary: Soobin can’t sleep again and there’s only one person he knows can always calm him down.





	one of these nights

**Author's Note:**

> absolutely not edited ! cheers

Soobin knew for a fact it’d be impossible for him to fall back asleep. The room was quiet but the silence was more threatening than it was comforting. It was like he could feel everything he’d avoided the entire day, creeping up on him now that there was nothing to distract him.  
He had been so happy to finally sink into the sheets of the bunk-bed and slowly shut down completely. He was certainly disappointed now that he was awake.  
His eyes had just barely accustomed to the dark, and he could only recognize Kai’s frame hidden underneath the covers.  
Was he going to do this again?   
He couldn’t even register what was going on before his body automatically made his way to the other’s bed, moving so close to him they were sharing the same air.  
When the members had said Kai slept like an angel, they weren’t wrong. He looked so small and innocent like this, breathing so softly and appearing so calm.   
It was almost surreal to see him like this, quiet. Normally he’d be holding on to Soobin as if his life depended on it, talking about their debut or their fans or something absolutely insignificant.  
He’d be lying if he said he didn’t like it.  
He lifted a hand and brushed it against Kai’s shoulder. “Kai.”   
Absolutely nothing. Typical. He placed his hand a little firmer, slightly nudging him. “Kai.”  
The tiniest of grunts. Soobin considered letting him sleep. They were all exhausted from practicing anyways, and he could probably force himself to fall asleep alone, making some sort of tea or-  
Kai was already awake. Only his left eye was open, staring directly at him.  
“Yeah?” He whispered, his voice hoarse from sleeping so deeply.  
Soobin definitely felt bad.  
“Want to go out for a walk?” He didn’t say anything else. He knew he didn’t need to.  
A look of understanding passed Kai before it turned into affection. “Of course. Give me five minutes.” 

The night streets were so empty this late. The pair could hear distant chatter from suburban bars. It was the only sign there was anyone alive, the vacant roads making everything feel like a ghost town.  
Soobin heard Kai let out a little yawn next to him before he started talking. “What was it this time?”  
Soobin knew what he meant. What did you have a nightmare about? What made you wake up and not want to get back to sleep?  
He hesitated. Was it okay to bother Kai when they both already had more pressure than ever on their shoulders? “I don’t think I can be a good leader. I’m not really made out for this.”   
Kai stopped in his tracks for a moment, shocked he even heard such a thing. “Huh?”  
“Like, right now. I’m telling my members my own issues. Shouldn’t I display confidence? Or at least calm everyone down instead of getting nervous?” Soobin knew he was going to start rambling at any moment now.  
Kai was silent as they kept walking forward. I knew it, he knows I’m right.   
Kai wrapped both his arms around Soobin’s. “Soobin, you’re so dumb sometimes.”   
That sure didn’t help.  
“Hey! Don’t be mean to me.”   
The younger persisted. “I mean it! You always underestimate yourself. What’s the point in that?”   
Silence.  
“You’re constantly worrying about us. You already give your everything to put us first, what else do you even think you need to do?”   
Getting comforted by his own member should surely be a sign he wasn’t doing enough, wasn’t it? Even if Kai had a point. “I-“  
“Sh.” Kai cut him off. “I’m not just a member, Soobin. I’m your friend, obviously you can tell me anything.” Kai turned to look at him then. “Or do you tell the others what you tell me?”  
He looked a little sad when he said that, almost like Kai didn’t like the thought of Soobin being as comfortable with anyone but him.  
“I… I don’t.”   
He immediately cheered up again. “See what I mean then! You’re a great leader, even if you don’t think so.”  
Somehow that was confirmation enough.   
Their walk continued in silence. Kai was leaning almost entirely on the older’s arm by now. His warmth was familiar to him, Soobin had long forgotten what not knowing Kai was like by now.   
He had memories, memories of feeling cold constantly. The cold of the training room floor, the cold of his bed making his sore body feel numb. The cold of distancing himself from anything else, and turning his months into practice and training and cold, cold, cold.  
Kai made it better. His constant chatter made the brightness of the training room feel like freedom instead of confinement, and his touch letting Soobin know he wasn’t alone, and that he wasn’t going to be.  
He liked moments like this, when the fluff of Kai’s hair tickled his neck and the low hum of whatever song was on Kai’s head filled the silence.  
It gave him a new concern. A good one, when he’d focus on the way Kai looked at him, spoke to him and clung to him constantly.  
He liked it, way too much, way more than he should. He liked that too, he liked the idea of  
actually looking forward to the unknown, specially knowing who was going to be with him the entire time.  
Kai yawned again. “Soobin.” He whined.  
Soobin held back a giggle. “Alright.”  
It didn’t even take a minute until the smaller was on his back and fast asleep. This was going to be a long way back.  
The roads were silent again, nothing but the chatter of the suburban bars.  
But he could feel Kai’s chest moving up and down on his back and his loose hands around his neck, and the city didn’t feel so empty anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated 2 my friend who had 2 read this. borrow that fic prompt! i support u.  
> my twitter: @xukusn


End file.
